The general objective of the present invention is to improve and simplify the construction and mode of operation of the animal spraying apparatus disclosed in the prior-referenced application. In the prior application, a sprayer framework was placed on the top edges of an animal feed box or drinking trough. The framework included three sides and a bottom rendering it somewhat heavy and bulky. Two opposite side spray units were held on the framework and a single overhead spray unit was supported on a tubular arm rising from the rear of the framework. A normally level pivoted panel required lifting by the head of the animal during the seeking of food or water to activate the three sprayer units simultaneously. A rocker shaft associated with the swingable panel was connected to the three spray container release triggers by flexible elements activated by the rocker shaft.
In accordance with the present invention, the structure and its mode of operation has been greatly simplified, primarily by rendering the apparatus self-standing in a vertical mode in front of a watering trough or the like, and providing thereon a normally vertical swingable barrier which is displaced forwardly by an animal during feeding or drinking to activate only the upper spraying unit which is secured to the top of the upstanding framework. During the retreat of the animal from the watering trough and only at that time, the two side sprayer units are activated by the swinging barrier to apply spray to the opposite sides of the animal's face including the eye regions. The necessity for complex linkages and flexible elements in such linkages is eliminated in the present invention.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.